The Amazing life of Peter Parker
by SugarCow
Summary: Basically, my take on Spider-man's origins. And it all begins with Peter Parker. When this ordinary teen was blessed with extraordinary powers, Peter takes his uncle's motto to heart and becomes a crime-fighting vigilante. Will family and friends get in the way, and will they discover his secret? Ok gosh don't blame me I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this is kind of a reissuing of the story, I took the chapters that existed, meshed them together, and added a new section. I was getting a lot of reviews saying that I should make the chapters longer. So, I took it to heart. Also I was thinking that the places where I put line breaks were a bit inconvenient. So, please read and enjoy my first fanfic, and thanks to all who reviewed! Also, a note about the plot, I really wanted to spend a lot of time getting to know Peter Parker, so there are a lot of chapters that may or may not be fillers and necessary for the plot. Ok, this is getting rather long, so I'll just end it now.  
~Sophie**

How was it the first day of school? Again? It just felt like the last day of school. What a wonderful day that was. No need to pay attention in class, for even if you did, you wouldn't learn anything. The blanket of relief draped over your shoulders after stepping out of your least favorite class for the final time. The relaxed yet excited feeling in all students, and made quite obvious by some, of _screw this school, screw this place! I'm out! _The fantastic feeling that you are no longer to be at the bottom of the food chain, at the bottom of the school, a freshman. And, of course, not having to put up with Flash Thompson for a whole two-and-a-half months. Two-and-a-half months that just passed like the gas of the boy on the side of the hallway who was unlocking his locker. The students parted, laughed, and moved on.

Peter Parker awkwardly made his way down the halls, making sure to not bump into anyone or bring attention to himself. He had the feeling that Flash was already searching the halls for his presence, to hunt him down like a hound to a rabbit. Peter found himself at his locker and started to undo the lock. _Turn to the right, turn left to twenty three-_

"Puny Parker!" Speak of the devil. Peter turned around to face Flash, who had an evil, but stupid grin on his face, and was massaging his knuckles.

"Hey Flash, missed ya-" Peter replied sarcastically only to be socked in the stomach. He bent over in pain, clutching his front side and breathing in through his teeth while Flash and his meat-head jock friends howled with laughter.

"Good start to the year. Expect more if you don't give me your lunch money, Parker." Flash threatened.

"Seriously Flash? You're downgrading to a lunch money stealing bully? Do you know how low and stereotypical that i-" Peter was again interrupted to another punch in the stomach. "I'm still not giving you any-oof!" Flash pushed Peter against the locker and held up a fist. This caused his camera to fall to the ground, (which Peter had been holding) and Peter hoped that it was ok. He didn't want to have to ask his aunt and uncle for another hundred dollars to replace his camera lens. Again. Suddenly, the bell rang and students scurried, tearing their eyes away from the fight and running off to their first class.

"Well what do ya know Parker, saved by the bell." Flash gave him a death glare before socking him in the stomach one last time (causing Peter to cringe) and stalking away with the other jocks, who were stupidly snickering behind him. Picking up his camera, Peter turned around and quickly turned the dial on his locker, put away his camera and books that he didn't need for the morning, and sprinted to his next class. That's when Peter realized that he didn't know where his first period class was. He dug around in his backpack until he found his schedule and the map of the school he received, that gave the class room numbers. Even though Peter had already attended this school for a year, midtown high was huge and he hadn't memorized all of the classrooms. Looking for class E-27 he located Mr. Garret's class, unfortunately on the other side of the school. Peter started sprinting, noticing other late students slipping into classrooms and running through the halls. Peter glanced down at his map for a second and during that second he felt a solid, fleshy object bump into him. Peter lost his footing and fell to the tiled ground, dropping his papers in the process. Apparently the object had also fallen, for they made a disgruntled noise from the left side of Peter.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I was rushing trying to find my class and I lost my map and I wasn't looking where I was going…" She continued and Peter looked up from gathering his things and his heart stopped for a second. Her wavy, blonde shoulder-length hair perfectly framed her face as her large, bright green eyes glowed on her smooth skin. Peter blushed as he helped her up.  
"Um yeah, yeah it's fine, I, um… I'm sorry, I was, um looking at my map and uh, didn't, wasn't looking and, um, I should probably head to class, uh, nice meeting you." Peter awkwardly turned away, mentally cursing at himself for being such a stuttering idiot around cute girls. He then felt a hand grasp around his wrist.

"Wait, um, could you help me? I have to get to Mr. Garret's class and I-"

"Oh, I'm heading there too, it's this direction, and um you can look at my map if you want to see any of your other classes too." Peter shoved the map in her direction (wishing he had done so a bit more gently) and started walking with her to class as she overlooked the map.

"Thank you, um…?"

"Peter. Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you Peter. I'm Gwen Stacy." She held out a hand and Peter firmly shook it, smiling. Peter glanced at her schedule.

"Hey, we um, have practically the same schedule. Only our electives and PE are switched around." Peter pointed to Gwen's schedule, and then to his.

"Hey, yeah, that's convenient. We had better hurry up then." She stated and they set off to their class in silence.

It was five minutes after the late bell when Gwen and Peter arrived, and they walked into their English teacher's class, seeing everyone who was sitting at their seats turn and stare at them. Mr. Garret, a bald, middle aged man with spectacles, glanced up from writing the schedule on the board to look at the two tardy students.

"Well, nice of you to finally join us, Mr. and Ms. …" He glanced at the list of new students and then back at them, "Parker and Stacy. Please take a seat, and hopefully you do not give any other teachers of yours a like first impression." He turned back to the board.

"We got lost," Peter mumbled, taking a seat, and hearing Mr. Garret mumble something that sounded like _excuses, excuses. _Gwen sat in the only seat left, which was right in front of Peter. They began scribbling in their agendas the schedule, and everyone nearly fell asleep as Mr. Garret started lecturing about his plans for this year and what they were going to learn and yadda yadda yadda. The class ended as the bell interrupted Peter's doodling, and the class jumped out of their seats, grabbed their backpacks, and scurried out of the door. Peter and Gwen followed suit, and decided to not waste any time trying to find their way to social studies.

That day at lunch, Peter sat at his usual spot, by himself, in the back of the cafeteria. He wasn't always alone. His best friend Harry had to go off to boarding school two years back, and Peter hadn't seen him since. He's talked to Harry about twice on the phone since then, but that's about it. Peter started on the school's excuse for food, which practically dripped grease, when a familiar face sat in front of Peter.

"Hi Peter." She said as she plopped down her tray. Peter only blankly stared at her for about ten seconds before speaking up.

"Uh, Hello." Peter continued to look back and forth between his eating his food and staring at Gwen, before she finally said:

"You know I can move if you want me t-"

"No! I mean, no one ever usually sits by me." Peter awkwardly looked down at his plate.

"Well, I think that needs to change." Peter looked up, and saw Gwen smiling at him. Peter smiled back.

"Thanks, but don't you have friends that you would rather hang out with?" Peter looked up at Gwen.

"Peter, you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself. And, to answer your question, I kinda just moved here this summer, and I don't have any friends." Gwen smiled up at Peter with a half guilty look, and Peter smiled back. Suddenly, mashed potato.

"Haha Parker's got a girlfriend!" Flash yelled from the other side of the lunchroom, and Peter blushed and turned to glare at him while mashed potato slipped down the side of his face. Flash's meat-heads were high fiving him for the direct shot to Peter's cheek.

"I just choose to ignore it." Peter said while wiping the potato off his face with a napkin. Gwen was still glaring at Flash. She then turned back to Peter.

"You mean they do this to you often?" She asked with a half skeptical half surprised look. Peter nodded and said,

"Every day since I met Flash. But don't worry It's not a big deal. I've kinda adapted to it." Peter finished cleaning his face and went back to his lunch. Gwen, however, grabbed a large handful of mashed potatoes off of her tray.

"Well, I haven't." She then chucked the glob of mashed potatoes across the room, and right smack dab in the middle of Flash's face with a loud _splat._ Gwen, who looked satisfied at the now awe-struck Flash Thompson, glanced back down at Peter, who was looking at her with wide eyes. "I used to play softball." She simply said, and then walked off, trashing the rest of her lunch as she went.

After school, Peter Parker was walking home, the sun shining and the autumn leaves falling all around him. Queens was so beautiful around this time of year, he thought with his photographer sense, and snapped a few pictures. Peter continued to walk up the sidewalk, past the Watson's house, and opened the door to the Parker residence. He walked in the door and dropped his backpack and jacket on the floor, immediately regretting doing so.

"Peter Parker! You are fifteen years old! I should not have to tell you to pick up your stuff off of the floor!" His aunt came up to him, hands on her hips, her black but grey tinted hair put up into a bun.

"Nice to see you too, aunt May." Peter said as he picked up his backpack and coat, hanging them up.

"Now that's better." She smiled and hugged Peter, the top of her head only coming up to Peter's nose.

"How was your day, Aunt May?" Peter asked when they broke from the hug.

"Well, it started out a little shaken up. The eggs that I had asked a specific someone to pick up," she glared at Peter when she said this, causing him to adopt a guilty expression on his face, "had strangely disappeared. Either that or they had never made it to the refrigerator in the first place." She raised an eyebrow. Peter nervously scratched the back of his neck and mumbled something that sounded like _sorry_. "Anyway, I had to run to the store to pick up eggs, because I intended to do some baking. I ran home, and realized I had the wrong kind. Then I ran back to the store to return the eggs and get the right kind, only to discover that they were out. At that point, I had wasted the entire morning not doing what I intended to do, which was bake."

Peter continued to look guilty. "Sorry Aunt May. I forgot. I promise I'll pick some up later."

Aunt May smiled, causing lines to show on her face. "Thank you Peter. And, however my morning was a mess, I picked up a little something for you."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "For me? For what occasion?"

"Well, you could call it more or less an early birthday present. Or a back to school present. Wait a second I'll get it." She hurried into the kitchen leaving Peter in wonder in the entry hall. She returned holding something behind her back, that something looking rather large, however Peter couldn't quite see it. Aunt May uncovered it and held a skateboard in front of Peter. His eyes went wide as a smile started to slowly appear on his face. Peter took it in his hands and looked at it more closely.

"Wow, um, thanks Aunt May! This is really nice." Peter (carefully) placed the skateboard on the floor and gave his aunt May a big hug.

"Well," Aunt May started as she pushed herself off of him, "we live too close to the school for you to take the bus, and I noticed that even at the hour I get you up at you still get to school late. So, I figured that this would help. Happy Birthday Peter." She said with a smile. Peter smiled back.

"Thanks Aunt May, even though my birthday is October 8th, I still appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Peter. Now, go try it out!" She finished enthusiastically, practically pushing Peter out of the door. He grabbed the board and walked out, smiling to his Aunt as he closed the door behind him.

A sudden burst of autumn wind hit Peter in the face the second he stepped out the door. He suddenly regretted not wearing a jacket, and considered going back inside to get one when he figured that he was probably going to get overheated anyway trying to ride this thing. Peter walked down to the sidewalk and placed the board down. Setting his left foot on it, he pushed off with his right and placed his right foot on the board, immediately losing his balance and falling on his butt, the board continuing to glide forward a ways.

Unfortunately, Mary Jane Watson, the girl who lived next door, chose just a second earlier to take the garbage out. She glanced at Peter, with all her red-headed glory, and looked slightly confused but slightly humored at the same time.

"Um, wha-"

"I fell off my new, uh, skateboard." Peter interrupted her, motioning to the board that had slid about twenty feet in front of him. She gave an understanding nod and an inaudible _Oh_, and began to walk to the edge of the block to drop off the garbage.

Peter began to get up, brushing off his butt and feeling a bruise beginning to form in said area. Hethen glanced back up at Mary Jane. He never really had the hots for her, well, except for one time in seventh grade but that was for like two weeks so it doesn't really count. They had been childhood friends, and had known each other since Peter had moved in with his aunt and uncle. However, this ended when they got into high school. MJ got popular, and sort of abandoned Peter for her bratty so-called friends. They were always cheating with each other's boyfriends and talking behind each other's backs. But they still stuck together. For popularity's sake he guessed.

Deciding to drop the subject, Peter retrieved his board and tried again.

About an hour or two later, Peter decided it was time to go inside. He had managed to successfully be able to balance with both feet on the board while going at a very slow speed. He figured that if he practiced a little after school each day than he would eventually get it. Stepping inside, he hurried up the stairs to his right and slipped into his room. Placing the skateboard, which had given him many painful and bruise worthy experiences, on the floor, Peter slid into his spinning chair in front of his desk and spun around. His room was but a blur, the posters of bands, movies, and scientific quotes zoomed past in a flurry of colors. Once the chair stopped Peter turned to his desk and continued to work on a new door lock. He planned for this to be motorized, and remote-operated so that he could control it from anywhere in his room with a flick of a switch. Peter referred to his design and realized that the tool that he needed for that particular part was a screwdriver, which in fact was the one tool that was not scattered about his desk. Moaning, Peter ran out of his bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Aunt May! Do you know where the screwdriver is?" He yelled, stepping through the living room and into the kitchen. She was in the middle of cooking dinner, and by what Peter could tell he smelled meatloaf. No one ever told her this, but Aunt May's meatloaf really wasn't that great. But, He and Uncle Ben both put up with it, causing Aunt May to think that they like it, and make it about once a week. Aunt May turned around to face Peter, apron on.

"What was that Peter?"

"Um, I was wondering if you knew where the screwdriver was, I need it for a project I'm working on, and I can't find it." Aunt May turned the dial on the stove and adjusted the pan she was working with.

"You and your projects. No, I'm sorry Peter I don't know where it is, you'll have to ask your uncle when he gets home." Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Hi Uncle Ben!" Peter walked up to his uncle and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Peter, how was your first day of school?" Ben asked as he hung up his coat.

"See Peter I don't have to ask your uncle to hang up his stuff." Aunt May butted in. Peter rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Yeah, it was good. Listen, Uncle Ben, do you know where the screw driver is?" Peter quickly asked.

"Oh, yes, I believe it is in the top drawer next to the fridge. Why?"

"Well, I'm making a lock for my door. Thanks." With that Peter shot off to the kitchen. Opening the drawer, he grabbed the tool and ran to his room. Peter then started back to work on the lock. It's not that he doesn't trust his aunt and uncle, it's just that they are always barging in without knocking or at the most inconvenient of times. Such as when he's half naked and getting dressed for the day. Or when he is in the middle of homework, or a complicated project, and he really needs to focus. Suddenly his door burst open and there was Aunt May.

"Ok Aunt May this is the exact reason why I am making this lock." Peter then motioned to her and the door, then threw his hands up.

"Well I'm sorry Peter." She said half sarcastically. "I've just come to notify you that dinner is ready. We're having meatloaf." She ended with a stern smile and exited the room. Peter made a low groan and stood up, stretching. He then exited his bedroom and made his way downstairs.

/

"So, Peter, anything interesting happen today? Do you like your teachers? Are there any classes you think you will or will not particularly enjoy? Did you meet anyone? Did-"

"Woah! Uncle Ben, one question at a time." Peter said as he shoveled green beans onto his plate and took a (rather reluctant) bite of Meatloaf. "My day was just ordinary. My teachers are ok. And so are my classes." He took another bite of meatloaf, forcing himself to swallow. Uncle Ben looked like he wasn't enjoying it that much either.

"That's good. So did you meet anyone, make any friends?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I bumped into this one girl in the hall-"

"Oh look at our little Petey, growing up so fast and finally getting involved-"

"Uncle Ben!" Peter rolled his eyes as his uncle let out a chuckle. "It's not like that. We just ran into each other and happened to have very similar schedules." Peter finished.

"What's this lady's name?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Gwen." Peter simply said, through a mouthful of corn.

"Is she pretty?" Peter was just about to give his uncle a look when Aunt May interrupted.

"Ok Ben I think that is quite enough of budding into Peter's personal life." She however looked quite amused.

"Yeah I think I am finished talking about my day as well. May I be excused?" Peter asked and got up when his aunt nodded. He went into the kitchen to drop off his plate. Peter then started thinking about Gwen, as he was washing off his plate in the sink. _She was so nice to me today_, He thought. At least it's nice to know that she doesn't have any friends either. Ok that's too mean. He wondered if Gwen would count as his friend. _Of course not, I just met her today. She's barely an acquaintance. _Peter was deep in thought when Uncle Ben walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Peter," As Ben said this Peter jumped, startled by the sudden voice. Turning around, he replied.

"Yeah, Uncle Ben?" Peter replied, trying to regain his cool.

"Well, it appears that the basement has flooded again, and instead of just soaking it up, I wanted you to help me find the source of the problem."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, come with me." Peter followed Uncle Ben down to the basement. They both took off their socks and stepped down the few wooden steps leading to the basement. There was about two inches of water on the concrete floor.

"What do you think it is? I was inspecting this before dinner and was guessing that it could be the condenser tray,"

"Nah, too much water for the condenser tray, or the heat exchange tubing. My guess would be the fill line." Peter concluded.

"Well, you're the genius. Can you run up to the hardware store later?"

"Sure. I'm already getting Aunt May's eggs."

"Thanks Pete, glad I can always count on you." Ben turned to leave, patting Peter on the shoulder. He then walked up the stairs and out of the basement. Peter was about to leave when something caught his eye. He didn't know why, but it did. A spider was crawling up the wall opposite Peter. _Ugh, I hate spiders._ He thought, and walked up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: to anyone who was extremely confused, and this doesn't apply to those are in the future and have no idea what I'm talking about, I practically removed my story. But, it's the same, just some chapters were meshed together and so basically the first chapter of this consists of like 4 or 5 of the original chapters that I had planned. All the same words though. After I post this, I'll try to refrain from posting for another couple days, it's just that I have a lot written already and am eager to get it out. But. I must have self control. *Breathes in deeply* control... Ok, and as always, thanks for reading and reviewing, So here's another chapter!  
~Sophie**

"Today, we will be starting a new unit. Genetics. And will specifically be using spiders as our specimens." Peter sat in the corner of his advanced science class, suddenly rather uncomfortable. _Ugh, you have got to be kidding me. _He mentally complained. Peter then continued to listen to Ms. Robinson's lecture about their beginning-the-year course.

"Now, all of you should know the basics, which is what the regular science classes are studying. This is basically, why you have the characteristics you do, dominant and recessive genes, and lots of vocabulary. In this class, we will be figuring out how that works by basing an experiment off of that information and expanding our knowledge on the subject. Now, you may be wondering, where do spiders become involved? Well, let me explain…" Before she could, however, Gwen raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Stacy?" Ms. Robinson then pointed to Gwen.

"Does this project have anything to do with cross-species genetics?" She asked. Ms. Robinson raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes in fact, it does. Anyone venture a guess on how that would work?" Gwen was about to answer, when Peter spoke up.

"Well, in order to transfer genes from one organism to another, you would first want to locate the gene. Let's say, we pick the proportionate strength of a spider. We then replace the part of the genome responsible for strength in the host subject with that of the spider's. Let's say we replace a human's strength with that proportionate of a spider. Well, since some species of spiders can lift up to fifty times their own body weight, theoretically speaking, the host human could lift up to eight thousand pounds. That is, if the extraction and delivery of the genes is done correctly, for on most occasions, it would be fatal." Peter finished, leaving Ms. Robinson with wide eyes.

"Um, well, yes, that's correct, Mr. Parker. So, that seems rather complicated, doesn't it? Some of you may be wondering, how the heck are we supposed to do that? Well, we will be starting simple. Our main project will be attempting to locate certain parts of the genome, and extracting the gene responsible for certain characteristics. Studies will then be done on whether the subject changed in the area effected. Extra credit will be for attempting to transplant those extracted genes into a host species. For those interested in experimenting with that, and may I add it is very advanced, mice will be available. Remember, you don't have to have a successful experiment to get a good grade, you just have to show effort. For now, you should all start taking notes on the basic information that I will go through, so that you have some guidelines on your work. Everyone get out your notebooks."

The rest of the class period was spent on taking notes on how to locate and extract certain genes, and the basic vocabulary and background information that the other classes are learning. The bell rang, bringing the class to their feet. Peter and Gwen still decided to stick together in terms of finding their classes for the next few days, for Gwen was still getting used to the new school. Gwen had even decided to sit next to Peter at lunch again, which was surprising since Gwen had made a few other acquaintances that Peter figured she would sit next to. Peter was glad that she decided to sit by him, for, not only was the company nice, but she kind of provided as a personal body guard against Flash. Yeah, it was kind of lame, but Peter was thankful none the less. As they walked in to their next class, Gwen tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could work on our science homework together after school, you know, get research done and share our ideas on the subject." She said, all the while staring down at her hands.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Peter said, nodding. "Do you want to come over to my place?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." She looked up and smiled.

"Ok. Maybe we could meet outside the front of the school. We can then walk to my house."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to, uh, call my parents when we get there, though, so that they aren't wondering where I am."

"Ok."

"Ok." They concluded with a light nod, and reached math with an awkward silence.

/

One thing that was great about Gwen was her persistent working habits. The second she arrived Peter introduced her to Aunt May. (It was rather awkward, Aunt May had that humored look.) Right after that, however, it was right up to Peter's room to start on homework. It really wasn't very drastic homework, they just had to do a bit of research on spiders and their adaptations. Ms. Robinson told them to do this so that they could pick and choose certain characteristics that they wanted to insert into the host subject. Peter pulled up to his computer as Gwen set out her current notes from class and laid them out on the floor.

"Ok, so Ms. Robinson told us that we needed at least five sources. I'll get a separate sheet for each source." Gwen started, and Peter hadn't even turned on his computer yet. Once his computer had come to life, Peter pulled up a browser turned to Gwen.

"So, what should we search first?" Peter asked, his fingers wiggling over the keyboard.

"Just search, like, spider adaptations, or something." She said, preparing a sheet of paper. They continued to work like this, Peter looking up facts and Gwen taking notes on what they decided important, for a couple hours. After that, they had a good amount of information down.

"Ok, so I know this is what we were going to discuss in class tomorrow, but," she grinned, tapping her fingers together like an evil scientist would do, "Out of all these characteristics, which do you think would provide most useful to the host subject." She looked at Peter, one eyebrow raised.

"Well," Peter tapped his fingers together and looked up, as if in thought. "If I were the mouse, or, any creature for that matter, strength would definitely be an advantage." Gwen took a note. "What could you add?" Peter asked, with an interrogational look to him, causing Gwen to giggle.

"What about reflexes and agility? That would definitely help. The mouse wouldn't really need strength or any kind of offense, because if it could easily evade attackers and stay away. The only reason it would need any source of offensive advantages would be to get food, and for the mouse that wouldn't matter for they are scavengers." Gwen finished as Peter nodded, and Gwen quickly took a note.

"You could say the same thing for general adhesiveness, if mice could climb walls, and this would prove to be an advantage in quite a few things, then they could easily stay away from predators and get to places easier. Such as a location to find food." They continued to go through characteristics, deciding to not include the ability to produce webbing, because the location that it would excrete from would be rather inconvenient. By the time they had a solid list, Aunt May was calling up the stairs.

"Peter, Gwen, dinner is ready!" They both looked up from their notes that they were going over. For like the fifth time. (Gwen was very exact.)

"Ok, Aunt May!" Peter yelled back. He then looked at Gwen. "Time sure flies when you're having fun, doesn't it."

"No kidding. So, I should probably leave, my parents are probably expecting me soon and I wouldn't want to intrude on your family and take advantage of your hospitality." She started to pack up her stuff.

"You can stay. It would be no problem. My Aunt and uncle would be glad to have you as company. No intrusion at all."

"Really? Because I-"

"No, seriously Gwen, come down for dinner." Peter looked at her with his big brown doe eyes, and she finally sighed in resignation.

"Fine, I'll stay." She giggled. "It smells good anyways." They set through the bedroom door and down the stairs, the smell of pot roast flowing into their nostrils.

"That smells really good, Mrs. Parker. And thank you for letting me stay for dinner."

"It's my pleasure. And please call me May." Aunt May then set dinner down on the table. "Peter, will you please go get your uncle? I think he's in the office.

"Sure thing, Aunt May." Peter went down the hall and through a door on his right. Inside Uncle Ben was doing some things for work. "Uncle Ben, dinner is ready." Peter said, and his uncle turned around at his voice.

"Ok Peter, I'll be right there. Just let me finish up some work." Peter ducked out of the room and back to where the food was laid out.

"He'll be here in a minute." Peter said as he sat down at the table, right next to Gwen. From there on dinner progressed smoothly. Once everyone sat down, Peter introduced Gwen to his Uncle, who asked Gwen a few questions such as what her family is like and so forth. Turns out, Gwen's dad is the new head police chief, Captain George Stacy. She also said that she has three brothers, who she also notes are getting more and more annoying by the second. Everyone laughs at that and Gwen starts asking about Peter's life. With the combined efforts of Peter and his Aunt and Uncle, they explain how Peter came to live at the house they were currently dining in.

"I'm so sorry. I know I would be absolutely crushed if my parents had died in a plane crash. Or, at all." Gwen said sympathetically.

"I know, I really miss them. But then again, however much I do miss them, I would never have been living with these, wonderful people." Peter motioned to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Same." Uncle Ben said. Peter stared at him for a second.

"Really? All you say is, 'same'?" Peter started to laugh.

"Well I'm sorry if you wanted some grand speech of how I am so glad that you are in this household because you are out of luck." Uncle Ben said, and soon everyone was chuckling. Gwen then reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

"It's getting kind of late, I should probably leave. Thank you for letting me stay for dinner and for accepting my company. It was really fun." Gwen said.

"Oh, it was our pleasure, dear. You are welcome anytime." Aunt May then began to clear the table. Gwen then turned to Peter.

"Um, I'll just be getting my stuff from your room then, and then I'll be off." Gwen then started toward the stairs. Peter hurriedly caught up to her.

"I'll help you get your stuff together." He said and when they got to Peter's room they started to gather up the notes and pencils. "So, do you want to keep the notes, or should I? I'm kind of thinking you because I don't know about you but sometimes my homework decides to play hide and seek and is often _really_ good at it." Peter said, glancing at Gwen, who was giggling.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll take it." Gwen said all the while smiling. They both stood up from their place on the floor and faced each other, Gwen's stuff having already been packed. "So, uh, thanks again for letting me stay."

"No problem, and like my aunt said, you can come here anytime." Peter smiled. Gwen smiled and nodded her head, staring at a random point in space. Suddenly, she stood up straight, slightly on her tiptoes, and gave Peter a peck on the cheek. Before Peter could even process what had just happened, Gwen stormed from the room and down the stairs. She waved goodbye to Peter's Aunt and Uncle before opening the door into the late summer evening and closing it again. Peter was still in his room, and he looked out the window only to see Gwen walking home. He noticed that he had a slight skip in her step. Peter felt like he was filled to the brim with hot coco, a warm, sweet feeling filling every corner of his body. Peter laid down on the bed and looked up to the ceiling, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- Peter slammed his hand on the snooze button, stopping the horrid beeping of his alarm and snuggling up more into his blankets. He was just falling back into a slumber when the lights blared on and his aunt peaked into the room.

"Peter, you have to get up. I have told you a thousand times that the snooze button does you no good, it just makes you late. Now, snap snap!" Aunt May clapped her hands twice and when Peter just groaned she came into his room and tore the blankets off of his bed. Peter curled up, hissing like a vampire when put in the sun. He covered his eyes with his hands. "Peter, you are overreacting. Get up and get ready. I know you are still used to the luxury of sleeping in from the summer, but you *grunt* have to take some responsibility." She was now trying to pull Peter from his bed. Peter was feeling as uncomfortable as ever, he was cold, drowsy, and being bullied by his own aunt. Aunt May finally gave up.

"If I don't see you down stairs in thirty minutes, well, you better get ready fast. I want to get you used to the new schedule." With that Aunt May left Peter's room. Peter groaned and sat up on his bed. Funny, she didn't do this last year. Maybe she is tired of getting calls from the school saying that he's tardy. That's still no excuse to wake him up at six a.m. School starts at eight. He doesn't even usually take a half hour to get ready. Finally standing up and stretching, Peter headed out of his room, across the hall, and into the bathroom. Peter didn't bother rushing on his shower, for his aunt (at least in his terms) had gotten him up at unearthly hours. Finally getting out, he dried off and dressed in the black jeans and red t-shirt he had picked out. Looking in the partially fogged up mirror, he already knew that his dark brown hair was untamable so Peter didn't bother brushing it. He had slept in his contacts so there was no use in putting in corrective lenses for the day. Besides, he probably wouldn't have been able to get to the bathroom without them in. Peter brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom.

"You're six minutes late." Aunt May said when Peter came into the kitchen.

"Since when have you been so cruel in the mornings?"

"Since I decided to do something about all of the calls and notes I'm getting about your attendance." Aunt May said as she set down eggs and toast. Peter started to munch on his breakfast. He decided to ignore his Aunt's routine for he knew she would be snapped out of this when he got home. He knew she was affected by mornings too. She just refused to admit it. Just then Uncle Ben walked into the room.

"I'm leaving now. Have a good day at school Peter." Uncle ben waved from the living room where he was putting on his jacket.

"Ok. Have a good day Honey." Aunt May said while going over to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Uncle Ben." Peter said, his mouth full of eggs.

"Peter, aren't you up a little early? "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just unusual…" Peter then immediately pointed to Aunt May. Uncle Ben chuckled and left the house. Peter then noticed the time. Seven. How had an hour already passed? Oh well. Peter spent about eight minutes gathering his school stuff together before he finally decided that he might as well head to school early. He could always hang out in the library. Or talk to Gwen if she was there. That thought made him smile. It was 7:10 when Peter finally left. He tossed on his dark blue jacket and grabbed his backpack and camera. Bidding goodbye to his Aunt, he closed the door. The air was crisp and had a slight chill to it, but the sun still shone. There was condensation on the grass. _This is going to be a good day, _Peter decided.

/

Peter walked into the school library, planning on finishing the book he had checked out yesterday and turning it in before school actually started.

"Hi, Mr. Lee." Peter greeted the librarian, who was an eighty something year old man and rumor says that he's worked there since anyone could remember.

"Hello Peter, nice to see you back again." He said while putting books away on the shelves. Peter had always been on pretty good terms with Mr. Lee, saying that he came here at least three times a week. Peter started looking for a seat when he spotted a familiar face. Gwen was sitting at the opposite end of the library reading a book. Peter walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Gwen looked startled for half a second, but then she looked up and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi Peter, you surprised me."

"Well, you must have been really into that book."

"I am. It's really interesting. Do you want to borrow it after I'm done?" She asked, eyebrows raised and showing Peter the cover of the book.

"Really? Can I?" Peter asked, sitting across from Gwen.

"Yeah. What are you reading?" She asked and Gwen saw Peter pulling a book out of his backpack. Peter showed her the cover.

"Oh! I've always wanted to read that book. Is it interesting?" She asked.

"Yeah, I still have to finish it, but I'm almost finished. I've really enjoyed it so far." He said, passing it to Gwen so that she could read the summary. Gwen passed her book to Peter so that he could do the same. Gwen then opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we do a sort of book-swap thing, where every week or so, we each read a book, and then the following week, we trade books. I don't know just an idea." Gwen shrugged her shoulders. Peter looked up from reading the summery.

"Yeah," He said, smiling, "That sounds like a good idea. We can start this week." Gwen nodded and affirmative yes. "But, for that book," Peter motioned to his book that was in Gwen's hands, "You are going to need to not take too long on, because it's from my account. Not that I doubt the fact that you would get it in on time, just a warning." Gwen nodded again.

"Yeah, and same with you, for the books that are from my account. However, that book is right from my shelf, so keep it as long as you want. Well, I mean, not as long as you want. I don't want you keeping it for eighty years. But, the point is," Gwen held up one finger to symbolize the point, "Don't steal it. It's my book. Not that I would think you would do that, you know, just-"

"Ok Gwen, I think I get the idea" Peter said while lightly laughing. "I won't steal it or keep it for eighty years or throw it into a portal to another dimension or anything." Gwen started giggling and they got looks from nearby readers signaling to be quiet. It is a library after all. Peter and Gwen got guilty looks on their faces and sunk back into their chairs and their books.

/

The bell rang. Peter and Gwen looked up from their books and stored them away within their backpacks. They stepped out of the library and into the crowded halls.

"Hey Peter, before we head to class I need to, um," She then gestured to the girl's bathroom that was right across the hall. Peter nodded. "Yeah, uh, can you wait right here? Thanks." She then set off, leaving Peter against the lockers. Suddenly, Peter had the air knocked out of him.

"Hey Parker? Long time, no see." Flash then pushed Peter against the locker, holding his beefy fist right up against Peter's cheek. "I believe we have unfinished business, Parker. Give me your lunch money." Peter smirked.

"Now look at you, using grown-up words like unfinished and business. No, Flash, too bad for you but I brought a packed lunch today." Peter immediately got socked in the jaw. And the ribs. And the arm.

"Well give me that!" Flash demanded, holding up his fist again.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were allergic to anything that wasn't covered in grease." Peter quipped, only to be punched again. Peter really didn't know why he joked in serious manners, when he knew that he would get hurt. Maybe to make himself think of them as less of a threat. Flash kept on punching him, and Peter was in incredible pain and could feel a bloody nose coming.

"Where's your little girlfriend to protect you now? Huh Parker?" Right before Peter was about to be punched in the face one more time, Flash got spun around.

"Right here." Gwen then punched Flash in the face as hard as she could. Flash yelped and looked up at Gwen. He looked like he was going to explode, or rip her head off. Suddenly,

"Hey Flash!" MJ yelled from behind Flash, and he spun around, only to be kicked in the groin. He cringed in pain, and bent down, grabbing his crotch. Gwen and MJ looked at each other and high fived. Then they looked at Peter.

"Oh my gosh, Peter are you okay? Your nose is bleeding, I think I have some tissues in my backpack." MJ said, and started to dig though her backpack. Peter held his sleeve up to his nose.

"Yeah Peter, you should really go to the nurse. It looks bad, and you're covered in bruises." Gwen started looking at Peter's face for all of the bruises.

"No really, guys, I'm fine, it's just a bloody nose." Peter tried to say. MJ then handed Peter a tissue and he gratefully took it.

"And a cut lip, and a bruised jaw, and a probably bruised rib. Stop being so stubborn Peter and go to the nurse." Gwen said, finishing her diagnosis.

"Yeah Peter." MJ backed up Gwen.

"Fine, fine, ok, I'll go." Peter gave up his fight, apparent that he wasn't going to win against these two ladies. He limped through the halls, to the nurse's office. He sighed.

It was the middle of the school day the next day and Peter and Gwen were walking to science. On their way they were arguing who had read more books in their lifetime. They had to drop the subject however when they took their seats in science. Once everyone had arrived, Ms. Robinson quieted the class and started on the lecture, and began to ask some review questions of what they covered yesterday. Suddenly, Gwen raised her hand. Like she always does.

"Yes, Ms. Stacy?"

"Um, I was just curious to how we would transplant the genes into the host subject. We certainly don't have the technology or skill to actually specifically pick out genes from the specimen and transplant it into the host subject, do we?" She asked. Ms. Robinson was about to answer the question when she saw Peter raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Parker, why don't you explain?" She pointed to Peter, who cleared his throat.

"Well, it depends on the type of spider we are using, but most likely the spider would inject a sort of venom into its victim. Usually, this wouldn't do anything, except if the venom contained a retrovirus. The retrovirus would contain its DNA, and could replace certain functions of the body with that of its own. So, if we wanted to transplant genes into the mouse, we would need to get the spider to bite the mouse." Peter finished, and Ms. Robinson again looked impressed.

"Well, there you have it. And, some of you may be wondering how we are going to proceed with most of this experiment without the proper equipment. Well, for things such as microscopes, Oscorp has so nicely provided us with the funding to purchase these and carry out these procedures. We will also be receiving the spiders and the mice from them, along with other needed equipment." Ms. Robinson continued about how great Oscorp was for helping them, while Peter just sat in the back of the class, staring into space. He looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes had passed. _Ugh._ It's not that Peter disliked his science class, so far he found it very interesting and was very intrigued by the spider experiment, but Ms. Robinson seemed rather inexperienced and got off topic a lot. He just wanted class to end so that he could talk to Gwen more… she was so fun to talk to…

"Ok class, you should all pay attention to this next part because it is very important." She stared at a few people (We all know those people) who were not playing attention. "Ok, so for some of the experiment, you will be taking the spiders home. This is because you are going to need to make observations on the spiders from home, because we won't have time in class every day to make observations. Also, there isn't enough space in the classroom for all thirty or so different spider specimens. Don't worry, it won't be dangerous. They will be in safe compartments." She finished and started putting up information on the board to take notes of. Peter spent the rest of the class period staring at the ceiling and admiring the unique black and white patterns on the tiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, I am back with another chapter. Ok, so some of the science described in this story may or may not be true. I just sort of guessed using my prior knowledge. And as a 13 year old, that's not much. So, if someone finds something wrong in previous or future chapters, they are welcomed to notify me. So, I think that's all I have to say, except for to be expecting a new chapter every two-three days. Thanks, and enjoy! :)  
~Sophie**

Peter stared at it as it slowly climbed up the side of the cage. Those eight legs, one after another moving in a graceful pattern along the vertical surface. An equal number of eyes looked back at him, and Peter felt as if it was staring into his soul. He shivered.

Peter really didn't know why he was afraid of spiders, they just kinda creeped him out. Really, they were very interesting. Just, not when they were on his skin. Peter continued to observe the spider in its cage. The cage was in the middle of his desk, and was about a cubic foot in size. It was made of clear plastic, all except a metal latch on top that connected to a lid. And that, of course, was so that one could insert and remove the specimen.

He had received it yesterday. As did everyone else. Apparently, the spiders had already been injected with the retrovirus, which had been (so generously as Ms. Robinson put it) done by Oscorp. She said that before we work on extracting and transplanting genes, that not only would the spider need a little time for the retrovirus to visit all its cells, but she said we should observe the spider before and after the procedure.

Peter continued to watch the spider spinning its web, and catching insects that, to their infortune, had flown into grasp of the spider. The delicate patterns of the light, sparkling silk shone in the waning sunlight that was coming in through Peter's window. The spider so masterfully wove the web. Peter took a note. Aunt May then called form downstairs.

"Peter! Dinner's ready!"

"Gotcha Aunt May!" Peter replied, dropping his pen on the desk and leaping out of his room. Boy he was hungry.

/

Dinner was over, and Peter was satisfied, the taste of garlic bread still dominant in his mouth. Peter was silently humming tunes and walked into his room, intent on finishing the homework that was not yet completed. Sitting down at his desk, he picked up a pencil. Out of curiosity, he glanced at the spider cage. Peter was wondering what progress it had made on its web. He looked inside the cage. And looked. And looked. There was no spider.

Peter started to panic. Because, here was his dilemma: he had a potentially dangerous spider roaming around his room, and possibly his entire house. If that was the case, it was going to be impossible to find it. Oh god. Peter tried to calm himself down by breathing at a steady pace. His breathing got ragged. But steady again. _Ok Peter, _He told himself. _It's not that bad. Spiders don't bite impulsively, only when aggravated. So, most likely it won't hurt anyone. _Peter started to pace his room. He just decided to finish his homework and go to bed. There was no harm done. After about an hour Peter was climbing into bed, forgetting about the spider. The moon was bright that night. It shone through the curtains, a pearl, melting out of the sky. The curtains moved softly with the wind that traveled through his open window. Peter turned and fell asleep on his side, to the sound of the wind. What he did not notice, however, was the spider hanging down from the ceiling, slowly making its way down on a silvery web of thread. Right above his bed.

/

Peter jolted awake and sat up. He felt a direct pain in the middle of the back of his neck. Peter looked at his clock. Three thirty. He laid down again. The pain on his neck was slowly fading, but still noticeable. _Weird, _Peter thought. _Must have been a very persistent mosquito or something. _Peter fell asleep, once again, thoughts traveling to the land of dreams.

/

He was walking through a forest. Well, sort of. The ground was mossy, but instead of green, it was white. As were the trees. From the trees hung apples of gold and silver. Peter's mouth started to water. He began to climb up the trunk as if his hands had glue on them, or the tree was covered in sap. He reached for an apple. As his arm ascended, the leaves began to grow darker, turning grey end eventually black. By the time his hand was inches away from the glowing fruit, it began to transform. The golden skin started turning black, and shriveling up into a crisp. From that, eight legs began to take shape and before Peter was not a delicious golden apple but a giant, jet black spider hanging from the tree. The leaves and other fruits began to transform, and crawled toward him. Peter made a means to escape, but to no avail. He looked down at his body and saw that his hands and feet were glued to the trunk by silvery webs. The spiders started crawling toward him, whispering in raspy hissing tones. The tones began to sound more human like by the second. They were saying his name as the spiders engulfed him and began to masterfully weave their webs around his body. They still called to him. _Peter, Peter, _the voice began to become more and more recognizable, as Peter began to drift out of his dream and this spidery world. His room began to come into focus, and so did his aunt's voice.

"Peter. Peter! You have to get up!" She was now shaking him awake.

"Wha, what?" He was confused. He usually would have noticed his lights being turned on by his aunt. He is usually quite a light sleeper.

"Peter! You slept through your alarm and I've called up the stairs numerous times! If you don't get to school in twenty minutes you are going to be late!" She yelled, and Peter's eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god! Aunt May I gotta get ready!" Peter pushed himself passed her and grabbed the first two wearable things off of his floor and rushed to take off his pajamas and toss on his clothes. As he was doing this he wondered. _Why did I sleep through my alarm? That never happens… _Peter ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, washed his face, and put in his contact lenses. Wait. Peter didn't have his contact lenses in before. And he got to the bathroom without tripping and dying. And, Peter looked around the bathroom. He could see everything perfectly. If not better. What the hell? Peter's contacts still remained on his fingertips. He slowly placed them back in the package. Peter looked at himself in the mirror. He sure didn't look any different. If not a little tired. Well then. At least this day took a turn for the better. Peter wore a confused look on his face as he walked down the stairs. He looked at every picture, decoration, and furnishing. It was like he could see everything. Notice every detail. Peter even noticed the specific number of lint particles on the back of the sofa.

"Peter, why are you looking at everything like that? It's like you've never seen a couch in your life…" Aunt May asked from the kitchen, where she laid down a bowl of oatmeal on the table. Peter continued to look at everything in wonder as he walked into the kitchen.

"What was that Aunt May?"

"Oh, never mind." She said and turned back to the stove to continue cleaning it. Peter poured milk and sugar into his hot cereal and began to eat it. That's when he looked at the clock. Peter immediately leapt up, leaving a lonely bowl of porridge on the kitchen table to fend for itself.

"Sorry Aunt May, I gotta run." Peter kissed his aunt on the cheek and grabbed his stuff. . Throwing on his jacket he ran out the door, grabbing his skateboard on the way. Peter had been practicing after school, and now was able to ride it. Thank goodness, or on days like today Peter wouldn't be able to make it. He threw his board down on the sidewalk and jumped on. Peter noticed that he was able to navigate with extreme accuracy. He could even avoid squishing a wandering ant on the sidewalk. Peter pushed harder with his right foot. He was now going at speeds that he had never skated at, and was still able to steer clear of bugs on the sidewalk. He zoomed passed his neighbors houses, faster than most cars. As each house zoomed by, Peter waved to any neighbors that were out this early reading the newspaper on their front porches. The grass was blown by the winds that Peter's skateboard caused. Before he knew it, Peter was at midtown high. Usually it would take at least ten to fifteen minutes to walk to school. Peter skateboarded there in less than a minute. Peter was about to congratulate himself on his personal feat, noticing that he was barely out of breath, when the bell rang. Peter ran inside.

/

"Mr. Parker, why is it every time?" Mr. Garret asked as Peter stepped into the room. The bell had rung a second earlier.

"Well, to be fair Mr. Garret, I did get here before the bell." Peter tried to reason, but as he saw the expression on his teachers face, he talked quieter.

"The late bell, Mr. Parker. Now please take a seat." Peter started toward his usual seat at the back of the class, but noticed that it was no longer empty. There, in that seat, sat Mary Jane Watson. Peter turned back to Mr. Garret, who was starting the lesson.

"Um, excuse me, sir? There are no seats remaining." Peter motioned to the class which, in fact, with MJ's presence, was completely full. Peter still wasn't sure why she was here.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. Class, we have a new student." He really didn't need to say this, for everyone was already staring at her. "This is Mary Jane, and she got moved up from the common core classes. And as for you, Mr. Parker, you will need to retrieve the desk and chair in the back of the room that is often used for TA work. Now, back to the growth and structure of the Latin language…" Peter found the empty desk and chair in the back of the classroom and moved them with little effort. That's strange. Peter placed it behind MJ's new desk, so that he could talk to her.

"Hey, MJ!" Peter whisper yelled. MJ turned around and donned a small smile.

"Hi Peter. Sorry for taking your spot. I figured that everyone was here and I thought that this spot was for me…" She looked a bit guilty.

"That's ok. So, I heard you moved up? Usually someone doesn't change classes after the school year starts." Peter looked at MJ with a confused look.

"Well, my teacher said that I was doing really well, and that the work seemed too easy for me. Which, it was. So he moved me. He also said that he wanted to get me away from all of the idiots." She giggled when she said that and Peter snickered.

"No kidding. Well, welcome to the class, honestly I don't think we've really done anything. Well, no, we have done a lot, it's just that, it seems as if Mr. Garret teaches a different subject each day." MJ giggled at that. "Hey, what teacher did you have previously?" Mary Jane opened her mouth to answer, but Mr. Garret interrupted.

"Ms. Watson, this is your first warning. Turn around. There is no talking when the teacher is teaching. All of you kids should have learnt that in the second grade." Mr. Garret turned back to the board. MJ turned around in her seat, only to turn around again and look at Peter.

"I'll talk to you more at lunch. Save me a seat?" She asked. Peter nodded with a smile. She turned around and listened to the teacher's lectures. Peter just thought to himself. He had forgotten about that side of MJ. The fun, easy to talk to, side of MJ. He remembered when they were in middle school. They used to hang out all the time. Maybe things could turn around to how they used to be…


	5. Chapter 5

There was a fly buzzing around the classroom. Peter closed his eyes. The fly still buzzed around his and other students' heads. He could see the fly. Even when he wasn't looking. He could hear the fly. Even when he wasn't listening. He could feel the fly. Its wings. It's intake of breath. Its heart beat. The fly landed on his head. It then flew off and buzzed around the room again. Peter kept his eyes closed. It was driving him crazy. Trying to focus on something else, his brain, however, stayed fixed on the fly. It flew to the left, landed on the window sill, flew off, around the room, and started buzzing around Peter. Suddenly, without awareness of what he was doing, he made a slight yelping noise, and Peter then launched out his hand to the right. And caught the fly. Between his forefinger and thumb. Peter slowly opened his eyes. He then traveled his vision down his right arm, which was extended outwards, to his hands. And there was the fly. Wings still beating, only the body captured in between his fingertips. He could hear the subtle buzz. Peter then looked up at the class. Everyone was staring directly at him. He was looking slowly between the fly and the class. Everyone had a stunned expression on their face. Even Mr. Garret.

"Mr. Parker that, is um, that's a fly." Peter looked up at him and back at the fly. He disconnected his forefinger and thumb from each other, letting it go, and fly around like it was. Peter, still stunned, suddenly shot up from his desk.

"Er, um, Mr. Garret I have to go to the bathroom." Peter said, without being excused, and stormed out of the room and down the hall. He slipped into the boy's bathroom and immediately turned to his reflection in the mirror. He looked a bit sweaty, really. There were dark circles under his eyes that he didn't remember being there earlier. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the mirror. Peter then noticed a slight glimmer on his left shoulder. It was a web. Peter took a hold of the string, and followed it as the line continued to the back of his neck. Peter abruptly pulled on it. He felt a light sting. Peter then pulled it completely out of his shirt. On the end of the gleaming, silvery line of web, dangled, a spider. A dead spider. The spider.

At this point Peter was really freaking out. He looked down at his hand on the bathroom sink. The Material had bent beneath his hand. _The sink had been crushed under his freaking hand! _He lifted up his hand and stared at it. What was happening to him? Peter looked back at his reflection in the mirror. He then looked around. And then at himself. He needed some air.

Peter darted from the bathroom and down the halls. Around corners. Past classrooms. Peter finally got to the exit to the school and stepped outside. He breathed in the air. And exhaled. He looked at his hands again. And admired the grass, and the clouds, and the towering buildings. He closed his eyes. He could sense the rustle of the leaves. He could count the number of leaves on a particular branch without looking at it. Peter turned around and looked at the school, the large mahogany doors, the large sign above the doors reading the name of the school. Peter sighed. He couldn't not notice anything. Peter could feel the mechanics of his analog watch moving and ticking. He glanced down at it. Peter then decided it was time to get back to class, and pushed through the doors. He slid through the halls, not making a sound as his feet hit the tiled floor. He didn't want to be caught by any staff. He kept traveling, as graceful as a spider weaving its web. That's when he felt vibrations of footsteps traveling through the halls. Peter felt a tingle in the back of his neck. He quickly hurried around the corner and stayed as close to the wall as he could. Peter heard the echo of footsteps in tiles as he pressed his back to a poster for ASB representatives. Mrs. Saunders walked right passed Peter, hugging a clipboard to her chest, and her high heels making a tap, tap, tap, as she walked passed. Once Peter could no longer hear the tapping or feel the vibrations of the shoes, he disconnected himself from the wall and the poster. Only, the poster came with him. Peter heard a rip of paper as the poster was torn from the wall. The poster was stuck to his left hand. Peter tried shaking his arm. No use. It was as if his hand was covered in glue. Peter took his right hand, and pulled the paper off of his left, with success. Only to have the poster stuck to his right hand.

"What the heck?" Peter said, quietly to himself. He violently shook his right hand, until he put his hand to the ground and stepped on the poster, tearing his hand off of it. Now that he was unstuck, he started down the hallway and toward his class. He looked back at the torn up piece of paper on the ground. No way was he going to try to put that back up. Peter turned a corner, and ran right into Gwen. _How did I not sense that coming? _Peter thought humorously.

"Oh! Peter, thank goodness I found you." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, Mr. Garret told me to go see if you were ok, well, he first asked Ledger, but when he came back to report that you weren't in the boy's bathroom, he asked who would like to come find you and I volunteered. Where have you been? And what happened in class? Are you ok?" Gwen lifted up a hand and felt his forehead. Gwen looked utterly confused. Peter swatted away her hand.

"I'm fine! Don't worry. I just… needed some air." Peter sighed. "And as for what happened in class… that fly was really bugging me." Gwen laughed at that.

"Well Peter usually most people don't catch flies like that." She was still humored.

"Well maybe I'm not most people." Peter said, raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips.

"Come on Peter, we should get back to class." Gwen smiled and grabbed Peter's elbow. They started to walk, laughing, back to their English class. They walked in silence for a little bit until Peter spoke up. They both stopped and looked at one another.

"Um, hey Gwen, uh, well," Peter scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I was, um… I was wondering, well… would you like to, well, I mean sometime would you like to, uh–"

"Yes."

"–Well you don't have to, it's just an idea–"

"Peter, I said yes." Gwen smiled. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Yeah, um, yeah we should. Yeah." Peter nodded repeatedly, awkwardly smiling.

"Yeah, definitely." Gwen looked up at Peter, and smiled, wringing her hands together nervously at the same time. Both of them were nodding and smiling, looking anywhere but each other. "We should, um, get back to class, the bell is due to ring any second, actually. We need to get our stuff."

"Yes. Good point." Peter said, and as if it had happened when Gwen thought it, the bell rang. After speed-walking to their class and retrieving their things, they bid goodbye and parted ways. Peter then skipped to his next class.

**A/N: Hey, sorry if this chapter is kind of short, but I should have a new one out hopefully tomorrow. Did I do the 'asking Gwen out' scene justice? I hope you guys like it, and thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a nice day...  
~Sophie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooooooo, and welcome back. So. I said I would post this Monday, but I got busy. And lazy. I made promises I couldn't keep. But we all know that those are the best kinds.  
And here it is, and hopefully you enjoy, and for those who commented about this story being rather plotless, I will get to that, and the superhero stuff eventually. But some things come at the price of patience, and that is what you have to pay when reading this.  
Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I apologize if I did not respond to your comment.  
Live long and prosper,  
Sophie**

Peter sat outside, enjoying the fresh autumn air as he watched groups of students do their own thing. The cheerleaders practicing their routine for the football game, the geeks reading books and showing off their new collectable bobble-head Spock and captain Kirk action figures. The popular girls gossiping and the unpopular girls talking about the latest episode of adventure time and discussing random ideas about the meaning of life and the universe. **(A/N: I don't know about you guys, but that's what ****_I _****talk about with my friends.) **The nerds getting bullied and those who weren't talking about some new book they read or answers on their science homework. Peter, not really accepted by any one group, sat alone at a picnic table. He took a bite of his sandwich.

Gwen Stacy was sitting atop a different table, reading a book. Legs crossed, hair up, concentrating. Peter held up his camera. Gwen looked up at him a second before he took the shot. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Were you stalking me, Peter Parker?" She said as Peter put down his camera as if to look inconspicuous. He blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on Peter." She giggled.

"Fine. You looked cute reading." Had he just said that out loud? Peter looked down at his hands. Then looked back up at Gwen, who was blushing.

"Well, I am flattered." She said and leapt off the table and sat next to Peter. "Oh, and did you finish my book? I finished yours." She dug into her backpack and pulled out the book Peter had lent her.

"Yes, I will give it to you, wait a sec." Peter then retrieved Gwen's book and swapped it back with his. Suddenly, a bright red headed figure plopped down in front of them.

"Hey MJ." Gwen said. Peter then continued on his lunch.

"Hey you guys. Glad you saved me a seat, Peter."

"Don't mention it." Peter said, still busy with his sandwich. As he was about to take a bite, Peter felt a familiar tingling in the back of his neck, and without knowledge of what he was doing, Peter launched himself from the table, did a back-handspring off of the concrete, and landed in a crouching position. It had all felt as if it was going in slow-motion, but super-fast at the same time. Peter was bewildered as he slowly stood up. He then realized that the cause of this had been the lasagna that Flash had launched at him from a nearby table. Peter looked up at Gwen and MJ. And then to Flash and his buddies. They all looked shocked, eyes wide, some with open mouths. Flash was gaping at him.

Peter then started to quickly walk away from the scene, just reaching the doors to the school when he felt vibrations from behind him. He turned around to see Flash throwing a punch at him. But he saw it differently. Flash's arm bent back and lunged forward as to gain momentum and power, aimed at Peter's face. The expression on Flash's face showed anger. As Peter saw the slow-motion arm moving toward him, Peter ducked. The fist barely grazed the top hairs on Peter's head as they swung through the location where his head was just a fraction of a second before. Time sped up again, or at least it seemed to for Peter, as he stood back up and faced Flash, who threw a few more punches, only to be easily dodged by Peter. The look on Flash's face now showed utter frustration and rage, and expressed it further by backing up slowly, and gaining pace as he ran toward Peter. And Peter jumped up into the air and flipped over Flash. Flash ended up running into the wall. Peter landed on the ground, eyes wide. Either, his whole world was slow-mo, or he was just moving in fast-motion. Peter looked back at Flash, who looked livid. Flash had never not landed a punch before. That doesn't happen. Flash Thompson does not loose. And one does not simply make a fool of Flash Thompson.

"Come here Parker!" Flash yelled lividly. He attempted to run at Peter once more and throw another punch, but Peter just jumped out of the way.

Students had started to gather, amazed by the fight. Some were still cheering on Flash, saying things like, _come on Flash, you can take 'em! _Or, _just punch a little harder!_ Peter was looking up at Flash with a slightly scared and surprised look that slowly turned into a malicious smile. He was going to have a little fun.

"Hey Flash!" Peter yelled as Flash lunged at him once more. "Why don't you come and get me." Peter then ran, followed by Flash, around the lunch room. He easily jumped onto tables, avoiding stepping on lunches, and flipped off of them. Flash was trampling after him, stomping on many burgers and slices of pizza in the process. After a little bit of this Peter started to notice perspiration on Flash's forehead. Peter stopped running, looked back, and laughed.

"I could do this for hours! Come on Flash, you can do better." Peter just stood, arms crossed, as Flash dragged himself toward Peter, and attempted to throw another punch. Peter dodged it.

Everyone was in awe. Mouths open. Eyes wide. Some had out their phones and were taping it. Before long, they were chanting _PETER! PETER! PETER! _

Peter was having too much fun. He looked towards the lunch lady's counter, where behind it was stashed the grease and sludge that was served. And that's straight where Peter was headed. And of course was where Flash followed.

As if in slow motion, Peter ran straight toward the checkout window, the lunch lady's seeing the approaching danger and jumping out of the way. Peter leaped, flattening himself out through the hole in the wall. Flash stupidly, jumped in after him, realizing a second too late what was happening. He landed face-first into the pot of cold beef stew.

As Peter had landed safely beyond that point, he was laughing, until the vice-principal walked into the room. Peter gulped.

/

Peter plopped himself down on a crimson colored cushioned chair in the vice principal's office, followed by Uncle Ben. Peter then saw Mr. Carlton take a seat across from them. A name display with golden letters reading: _Mr. James Carlton, Vice Principal _was visible in the middle of the mahogany desk. Peter also noticed pictures, showing what he guessed was Mr. Carlton's family, in frames on the table. Peter looked up at Mr. Carlton when he cleared his throat.

Peter had to sit through the agonizing conversation that his uncle was having with the vice principal, and while he could hear annoyance in Mr. Carlton's voice, he could hear disappointment in his uncle's. Peter just looked down at his feet.

/

They walked out of the office and into the hall. Uncle Ben still had a disappointed look to his face. He was silent. So was Peter. Until his uncle turned to face him.

"Peter, I expected better from you. Did you or did you not humiliate that boy?" Uncle Ben glared at him. Peter looked at his feet again.

"Yes." He said, almost inaudibly, and looked at his uncle. "But," He said a bit louder. "HE deserved it."

"He did, did he?" Peter nodded. "Is he the one who did that to you?" Uncle Ben pointed at Peter's bruised lip. Peter nodded again, but not so enthusiastically.

"But–"

"No, listen to me Peter. My brother and I, your father, went by a saying, a motto at that. He lived by: With great power, comes great responsibility. Do you know what that means?"

"Uh…"

"It means that if you _can_ do something good, you also have the moral obligation to do so. That also means that if you have the power to do something bad, you have the moral obligation not to do that thing. That includes fighting a bully." Uncle Ben looked Peter straight in the eye when he said this.

"But I was just standing up for myself." Peter retorted.

"Peter, there is a difference between standing up for yourself and fighting back." Ben looked over Peter's shoulder. He then smiled. "Your girlfriend's over there." Peter rolled his eyes and looked back. Gwen was standing there clutching a book to her chest.

"Well, I better get going, luckily I happened to be on my lunch break for work, but have to get back. And don't get yourself into any more trouble." Uncle Ben turned and left. Peter waved goodbye and snuck his waving hand down to nervously scratch his neck. Peter turned to Gwen once more.

"He's a little crazy, don't listen to him." Gwen giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said. They awkwardly shuffled around. "Soooo, you didn't get expelled, did you?"

"No, no of course not, I got community service." Peter chuckled.

"Well, I kinda just wanted to see how you were doing, you have been acting a little odd lately…"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Peter. Be careful. And, I get that he deserved it and all, I just, I just don't want you to turn into, him." Gwen bit her lip. Peter nodded. "Yeah, uh, I had better go," She waved and turned to leave but then turned back to Peter completing a 360. "Wait, um, I was going to ask you, uh, do you like branzino?"

"Do I like what?"

"It's uh, it's fish. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for dinner on Saturday." She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that would be, that would be fun."

"Yeah, I wanted to return the favor, since your aunt and uncle let me stay for dinner, and I thought you might want to meet my family."

"Yeah, definitely." Peter grinned.

"Yeah." Gwen said, looking at Peter and zoning out for a second. "Well," She said, shaking her head. "I guess I'll see ya."

"See ya." Peter gave a wave as he turned around, Gwen doing the same. They both looked over their shoulders a couple times, blushing when they made eye contact.

Peter stepped out of the school. Since it was a half day School got out early, and the one period that he had after lunch he had missed. Peter then almost bumped right into MJ, if he hadn't felt a vibration in his neck a second before.

"Hey Pete," she said, turning to him.

"Hi MJ."

"That was quite the lunch." She said as they started walking home. "It really was an amazing thing you did there. Standing up to Flash. It was stupid, and I don't know how you did it, but it was amazing." Peter nodded.

"Yeah, honestly I'm kinda surprised myself…" He said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked with a look of concern on her face.

"It's ok, I'm fine, you don't need to worry." Peter said, but he could tell that MJ still wasn't satisfied. They walked home, the whole way Peter still trying to assure MJ that he was ok and everything was normal while all she was doing was making all the possible inquiries that she could think of. Peter was relieved when he got to his house, just wanting to have some time to himself, some time to just be… normal.

But we all know, that being Peter Parker, that is never going to happen.

**A/N: Was the fight scene okay? Did it live up to expectations? I sure hope it did.  
Ok. So. I will be traveling this weekend, and that means that I may not have a chance to update before Monday. I think you'll survive though.  
Again, thank you, and a have a wonderful day and life.  
~Sophie**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aunt May I'm going out! Be back in thirty minutes or so!" Peter called as he grabbed his skateboard and jacket and stood by the door.

"Peter, while you're out can you pick up some-"

"Eggs? Yeah sure Aunt May!" Peter jogged out the door, rolled his skateboard out on front of him, and jumped on. Peter rolled faster across Queens, seeing the trees turn to concrete, as he skated to Brooklyn. Down the busy streets he rode, quickly dodging citizens. What Peter really wanted to do that day was try some crazy stuff on his skateboard, but where to do it…

Peter rounded a corner and immediately saw the perfect spot. He rode into the abandoned warehouse. There were random car parts, paint buckets, welding tools, and scrap pieces of metal all around the large room. Graffiti was painted on the walls. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, and large, dusty windows lining the top of the walls. Peter admired the place.

Peter found a large slab of wood, and placed one end against a two-by-four as to make a ramp. Peter stood about ten feet away, facing the ramp, skateboard in hand. He placed it down. Peter stepped on it, and immediately began to kick with one leg, propelling himself toward the ramp. And then it was as if life went in slow motion for Peter. He was launched into the air, far higher than he had mentally calculated, a lot farther too. He propelled upwards, right towards a wall. Peter was just about to hit the surface when the back of his neck tingled, and by instinct alone Peter stepped his feet off of the board and held them up, as did his hands. He closed his eyes. Peter, expecting a solid and painful impact, hit the wall. But he did not feel himself fall. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw, that he was firmly planted on the wall of the warehouse. His hands and feet stuck to the wall, just like a spider. Peter's eyes were wide, and a smile developed on his face. He could stick to walls. _He could stick to walls. _

Peter unstuck his limbs from the wall, and fell about fifteen feet down. He landed on the ground on his feet, and bent his knees as his feet came to impact with the ground. He looked around and saw his skateboard lying upside-down on the ground by his feet. Picking it up, he tried again.

/

It was a good hour before Peter decided it was time to head back home. As he skated back towards forest hills he couldn't keep a smile off of his face. He easily dodged people while maintaining a rather hurried pace. Peter turned a corner when all of a sudden he was pushed into an alley.

The mugger pushed him against the wall, about to punch him when Peter ducked, causing the man to end up punching the brick wall instead. The mugger pulled back his hand in pain, looking utterly confused. He spun around, and saw Peter just about to take off when he launched at him again. Peter saw the man spring his direction and quickly flipped over the mugger, grabbing the fist that was thrown at him in the process. The man was flipped onto his back, grabbing Peter's foot and pulling him down. Peter kicked the man's head with his other foot as he fell, causing the mugger to let go. Peter got up and brushed himself off. He turned around.

And got socked in the jaw.

Peter noted that this really didn't hurt at all, but might leave a bruise even so. He threw a punch, catching the mugger right in the chest, hearing a couple ribs crack. The man immediately fell to the ground gasping and clutching his torso. Peter stepped back, eyes wide. And then darted.

He had never hurt anyone like that before. Guilt began to sizzle in his gut. Well, to be fair, the man had attacked him first.

With that thought in mind, Peter continued to run. Luckily he had grabbed his skateboard before he had left the scene. But he didn't want to ride it. First of all, he didn't want to gain too much attention to himself, in case the mugger (who had seen him with his board) happened to come chasing after him. Secondly, because Peter appeared to be going much faster without riding it.

There weren't many civilians walking past, but those who were had both their jaws and shopping bags dropped to the ground.

Peter was running past, nothing but a blur, not noticing how fast he had been going until realizing that he was already halfway home. Peter marveled at his improved speed, looking at buildings rushing by in a flurry. His feet hit the sidewalk at less than a hundredth of a second per, and they seemed to automatically dodge people, trees, and wandering dogs. He smiled to himself, looking around him, and forward. He was nearing an intersection. Looking ahead, Peter closed his eyes. And focused on every car, bus, bike, taxi. Gaining speed, he ran toward the intersection, opened his eyes, looking at the car he had targeted, and leaped.

And completely underestimated his abilities.

Where Peter wanted to simply jump atop a taxi heading toward his direction, using it to then jump off onto the other side of the road, Peter launched off of the road and flew over fifty feet into the air, sailing not only past that street, but over the length of three times that street. He landed, roughly skidding to a halt. Peter looked around, and noticed that he was less than a block away from his house. Peter speed-walked there, and opened the door. He took a step inside, heading for the staircase, determined to get some homework done.

"Peter Benjamin Parker!" Came a screech from the living room, And Peter stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. "You come here and explain yourself right now!" Aunt May yelled, causing Peter to flinch at the loud noise. He slowly turned around, seeing his Aunt, arms crossed, and with a stern expression.

Oh shit.

**A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter was really, really, really short, I'll try to update soon, it's just that I have been feeling rather uninspired lately and haven't had much time to write.**

**As for this chapter, I'm personally not that fond of it, but let me know what you think and what you would like done.**

**Thank you all, and have a nice day, and a nice life.**

**~Sophie**


End file.
